Marvel RolePlaying Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to Marvel RolePlaying Wiki! This wiki allows you to play as your own superhero (or even villain) inside the world of Marvel. If you have any questions then feel free to ask me i will do my best to answer them, this wiki is still a W.I.P so there might be things that you are looking for but can't find. If you have any suggestions please tell me i need all of the help i can get and please please "please" be patient i am making this wiki on my own at the moment so things might be a bit slow. I hope you all have a great day and i hope that you have fun role-playing here. There are a few things that are different from the films for example: Nick Fury no longer runs shield. Raven Shadow does. And Spider Man and the rest of his team (White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova and the Web Worriers) are no longer trainees. Sometimes some of the characters from the films might show up, like Iron Man, Spider Man, Hulk etc. But they will be played by the founder or an admin. If you need help with anything then please message me or an admin. Before Roleplaying read The Don'ts List On RolePlaying Rules Naturally this wiki has rules. If there is any other rules that you feel that need to be added then just tell me and i will consider them *1. Please Don't Correct Grammar Nothing Annoys me more when someone corrects my grammar, it really irritates me and i'm sure that a lot of people can say the same for themselves. I know that when you correct grammar you mean well but really your irritating a whole bunch of people and making yourself look like a know it all. So please don't do it even if you feel like you need to just don't do it. *2.No Saying That You Killed Someone Unless They Say That There Dead Sometimes you might be in a fight in a rp on this wiki, maybe with a super hero maybe with a super villain or maybe both. BUT you are not allowed to tell a person that you killed them unless they actually say that they died. You are allowed to cause injuries and capture the person but you are not allowed to say that you killed them. *3. NO SWEARING Swearing is a definite no no. There are kids on this wiki and i myself don't like it when people swear. If you feel like you need to swear then irl just write what you wanted to say on a piece of paper and throw it away. *4. Dont Be To OP For those of you who don't know OP means Over Powered. You character might have amazing powers that can get him/her out of sticky situations but sometimes they can get over powered. If i feel like you are getting to over powered then i will message you telling you to tone down a little. If you do not listen then i am afraid that i will have to delete your character. If you feel like someone else is getting to over powered then please message me and tell me in which way you think that they are over powered. If i find no evidence of them being overpowered then i will tell that i didn't find anything that showed they were OP and not delete their character. *5. Dating Is Allowed BUT Nothing More You are allowed to date. People can date in rp and even get married and start a fam. But that is it, i will not allow anything more because there are kids here and its just not appropriate. Also when your character dates in rp please don't bring it into the real world. This is a roleplaying wiki not a dating site so if your character dates another character and you see the person your character was dating maybe cheating on you (although i do not recommend it but it is not against the rules to cheat as long as its clean) don't get mad at the person in real life. Its just part of the roleplay. Also since the same person can have more then one character at a time that person might be roleplaying with a character and dating one of your characters but might be roleplaying with a different character and dating another person's character. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse